Meant To Be: A Drarry Story
by foxface333ChocolateLabrador
Summary: Basically my version of Harry Potter from the end of OotP - DracoxHarry, SiriusxRemus, GeorgexAngelina, RonxHermione - NO BASHING, SLASH/Het/Maybe FEMMESLASH, CREATURES everywhere, Irregular updates, other warnings inside - Happy endings for everyone! (except Umbridge and maybe a few really nasties) Some aspects of Dom/Sub especially Dom!Harry and Sub!Draco
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is pretty much my version of Harry Potter, beginning when it all went 'down the creek'.

WARNINGS: SLASH/HET/ maybe FEMMESLASH - this will probs go up in ratings as it goes along due to SEXUAL THEMES. This is also a CREATURE fic, where many of the characters have creature blood. There will be no BASHING that is not canon (and even then I will probs be nicer) there will be HAPPILY EVER AFTER which means Harry and Draco LOVE each other and Ginny finds comfort in ... SURPRISE! Pairings will become evident with time, but for now there will be definite:

DracoxHarry, SiriusxRemus, RonxHermione, SeverusxRegulus(Black), GeorgexAngelina, NevillexLuna, NarcissaxLucius (I haven't decided how dark they will be), (references to past JamesxLily), GinnyxSURPISE, FredxAlicia, KatiexMarcus(Flint), SeamusxDean, BlaisexTheo

I have NOT decided who Dumbledore will be, but he and Grindelwald definitely LOVED each other. Also, I will write most by hand, type and give a CURSORY once-over - so no BETA-ING! Also, Snape actually taught Harry properly with Occlumency when he found out about the Dursley's. And they both have an uneasy respect for each other.

With Much Ado, Read on at your Peril, my beloved readers ...

"Sirius? Are you there? It's an emergency!" Harry whispered as loud as he dared, urgency seeping through as he kept a watchful eye on the door of the bathroom. The mirror in his hand glowed blue for a moment, before the gaunt face of his godfather appeared. "Harry? What's wrong? Hang on - Buckbeak calm down!" Harry let out a sob in relief as he took in the unharmed appearance of his beloved godfather appeared. Sirius' concerned expression instantly morphed into full-on panic. "Hold on Harry, I'm coming straight there! You're still at Hogwarts, yes?" "Wait no, Sirius its okay! I just - I just had another vision, and-and ..." Harry broke off, the mere thought of what he had seen Voldemort doing to Sirius to horrible to put to words.

Sirius' expression which had relaxed somewhat now tightened with anger. "I thought Snape had stopped that?" "They had stopped, until just then, in History of Magic ..." Harry's eyes widened. "Which means Voldemort SENT this vision! Oh that - " Harry broke off, hearing footsteps along the hall. "Thanks Siri, got to go back to exams, talk later, bye!" Harry hastily shoved the communication mirror back inside his robes, and busied himself with pretending to wash his hands. "If Mister Potter is ready to return now?" The examiner frowned at him, as if he knew Harry had been up to something. Harry just smiled back, suddenly feeling lighter of heart then he had in weeks.

Exams were finally finished, summer holidays were just days away and Harry was with his friends - life had never been so good. Harry and Sirius had agreed that Harry would only spend two weeks at the Dursley's - if he interacted with them as much as possible during that time the protection should hold - if not, well the Dursley's should have beenmore welcoming to Harry, shouldn't they? Harry truly did not hate the Dursley's, but they did not deserve his gratitude for behaviour they had never exhibited.

Life was great, and Harry could not help the grin that spread across his face as he followed his friends through the Entrance Hall, to the glorious sunshine beyond. "Potter!" "Malfoy," Harry growled, a shadow falling across his face as he swung around to glare at the obnoxious blonde. Harry couldn't understand why Malfoy couldn't just leave him alone? It was clear that Slytherin would win both the House and Quidditch Cups, all thanks to Umbridge and her little Inquisitorial Squad. Did Malfoy just wish to make his life miserable then? Well he wouldn't succeed! With that conclusion, Harry strode briskly back across the Hall, to meet Malfoy halfway.

"The Headmistriss wants a word with you Potter," Malfoy sneered at him; was Harry imagining it, or was that sneer little lack-luster? Funnily enough, now that Harry thought about it, the last couple of weeks had been a little quieter for the Inquisitorial Squad. "Pretty big and tough without your little squad, aren't we Malfoy?" Harry smirked, rather impressed with himself - at least until Malfoy jerked his head, managing to still look graceful. "Don't make me force you Potter, just come over to the stairs like a good little boy where the Headmistriss and the _Inquisitorial Squad_ are waiting." Harry paused, wondering for a moment whether he would get away with ignoring this summons - Umbridge had been too busy with exam organisation to punish him for anything lately.

Harry caught sight of a pink movement on the steps of the staircase - clearly she was watching his every move. Harry sighed, "I'll catch up with you guys later!" Harry shouted to his friends over his shoulder before striding the rest of the way across the Entrance Hall.

Umbridge regarded Harry with cold eyes. "I don't know how you think you can get away with your constant disregard for rules and those who are more important than you Mister Potter, but I can assure you, it is time you realise just how little of importance you really are. Let's start by you telling me just where Dumbledore is." Harry stared at her, disbelieving. "What makes you think _I_ would know where Dumbledore is?" Umbridge paced the step (she was standing several steps above him on the staircase, in an pitiful attempt to be intimidating) twisting her wand in her hands. "I know you know, just like I know you know where the murderer Black is! Tell me Potter!" Harry just stared back at her, his face blank. Although he genuinely had no idea where Dumbledore was, he still had the mirror from Sirius in his pockect - in that moment, Harry felt truly grateful to Snape for teaching him Occlumency.

Umbridge stared at him a moment before muttering to herself. "I know Cornelius wouldn't like it, but he refuses to speak - I have no choice, really." She muttered some more, Harry tensed, worried about what she was thinking. Beside him, he noticed Malfoy was also tense. Umbridge raised her voice, wand pointed straight at him. "You leave me no choice, Potter. I must know where he is. _Crucio!_"

**A/N:** So I hope someone will like this, but I'll probs keep writing anyway, purely as a diversion from my writers block with my novel ... But I'd love for you to read and review anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank-you to HPTheBoyHero, vampire5596, Jedi Knight Kat, Silver-Fairy0101, Jai Daw and Kinryuuki for following, phantomgirl95 and hpggvm fan4ever for favouriting, and vampire5596, LordHarryP and Jedi Knight Kat for reviewing! **

**WARNING: I also forgot to mention that there will be some Dom/Sub aspects in this fic, namely Dom!Harry and Sub!Draco**

Harry Potter was on the floor of the Entrance Hall, mouth opened in a silent scream of unending pain. Afterwards Draco could not rightly say what made him do it - but deep inside he knew that he did not want Potter hurt. Draco had never been fond of violence - he just enjoyed having power without the effort - unfortunately, he knew of no other way of completely stopping the former headmistress (after what he was about to do, there was no way she would remain in a prominent position). Draco slid his wand out from his sleeve (he always kept it in an easy to reach place) and whispered _Imperio!_ glancing around to ensure no-one was watching his movements. Instantly he understod why this was an Unforgivable - the sheer _power_ Draco could feel!

He licked his lips, heady at the knowledge of what he could do - then he saw Potter twitch on the ground and remembered. Focusing on the new presence in his mind, Draco pushed what he wanted at tit, unsure now of what he had to to do, but desperate for it to work. _Stop the spell_. _Stop the spell_. To his relief, Umbridge raised her wand, leaving Potter gasping on the floor. _Confess everything_. _Confress everything_. Draco instinctively knew that more would be needed from Umbridge to complete her downfall - he was a Slytherin after all.

Umbridge spoke loudly, almost jarring Draco from his focus. "Will you talk now, Mister POtter? I am more than hapy to summon the Dementors again for you ..." She paused, trying to fight Draco's orders. _Confess everything_. Meawhile Potter was thinking, an unusual occurence Draco was sure, evident from his past behaviour of simply leaping in to any and all situations possible. "Hang on, were you the one who sent those Dementors to me and my cousin?" Draco's eyes wdened in surprise. He had read about the trial of course, and had gnashed his teeth (stopping immediately, of course, to remember it was bad for one's teeth) in fury at Potter getting away without a scratch once again - but it seemed he had been telling the truth! As Umbridge gloated about all the people she had framed in similar cirucmstances (and who were now rotting in Azkaban, Draco was sure), Draco cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. Potter was awful at lying - he only had ever tried to lie when he was in trouble with Snape (who could sense his lies anyway) or to hide his true feelings. As Umbridge screeched about her poor Cornelius _and where was Dumbledore?_ Draco forced his thoughts back to the problem at hand: _Confess everything_.

Umbridge took a shuddering gasp and Draco sensed her give up. "You are foolish Potter, to think that you can hide from me and my Inquisitorial Squad! I control them, as I control this school. I have my dear Cornelius who is only too happy to send 'former' Death Eaters to Azkaban and we wouldn't want to separate their beoved children from their parents, now then would we? That is where you will be if you don't answer me! _WHERE IS DUMBLEDORE?!" _Umbride's voice relfected that hatred and fury coiled in her soul - Draco would have long given up in fear - but not Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Anoy-Draco. Potter levered himself to his feet and presented his fist backwards to the Professor. Draco was confused - he didn't mean to hit her?

"You forget Professor, _I must not tell lies_," Postter hissed, his voice trembling in fury. Draco's shock pulled his from the Imperius Curse: for on the back of Harry Potter's hand was carved '"_I must not tell lies'_ in his own writing.

**A/N: So just a quick one that came to me this morning, I might continue later, or else in a couple of days - remember reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I honestly can't thank you lovelies enough! Do you know how crazy it is to have all you favouriting and following my fic?! Thank-you to irishdancingqueen, Icarus Ascendent, Accalia Silvermoon, Shyhexon90, fiststhatfly, PEHalliwell, and yulecogs for following, Meant To Be: A Drarry Story; Accalia Silvermoon, deirdreXerdried, and fiststhatfly for favouriting, Meant To Be: A Drarry Story; Explosive Noise, Accalia Silvermoon and Shyhexon90 for following ME; and Explosive Noise and Accalia Silvermoon for favouriting ME! I've never had anyone choose to follow or favourite me before and that's just awesome. I would love it so much if I could get some reviews for this chapter though – they honestly help me write faster – even if you just want to point something wrong. I won't fix anything minor like spelling mistakes, but major plot holes I will definitely. **

Harry had never hated with such intensity before. He had been angry with the Dursleys, and despised them – they could be vicious and cruel – but Harry had always known he would be free of them one day. When he was told that his parents had been _murdered_ he couldn't hate Voldemort – simply because he didn't know either him or his parents.

Sure, he missed having a real family, but his adopted family offered him far greater love than Voldemort would ever find. In essence, Harry really did feel pity for the deformed being Tom Riddle had become – this was mixed with a healthy dose of anger and frustration of course. Harry was a normal boy, who was sick and tired of the way the mass murderer could not refrain from ruining the lives of everyone around Harry.

What made Harry _hate_ Dolores Umbridge was not that she clearly had unresolved childhood issues, or that she insisted on venting her feelings in the most depraved manner – Harry was most upset with Umbridge for not having the decency to be ensorcelled by dark magic or acting out of fear (as Harry now suspected the Slytherins had been). Umbridge was more evil than he had ever suspected, simply because she had chosen to torture the children who had been placed under her protection. Clearly, someone had to do something to stop this woman.

Harry was jolted out of his musings by Umbridge raising her wand with a trilling laugh. Harry had his wand out before she could utter a word – but he was distracted by Malfoy, who had not moved from beside him. Harry turned, surprised to see a distinct look of horror on the pointy blonde's face. What was he so upset about? Harry followed Malfoy's stare to his fist, still raised in the air. Malfoy was upset at the evidence of his tortue? No, Harry decided. Malfoy was simply surprised that Umbridge had – Harry's rambling thoughts were interrupted yet again: _Crucio!_ Umbridge screamed.

Severus Snape was not amused. He had been enjoying telling his first years exactly how futile their pitiful attempts at potion-making were; only to be rudely interrupted by that meddling muggle-born Granger. He entered the Entrance Hall, ensuring his cape – _ahem _– cloak, swirled _just_ so: one should not abandon etiquette simply because of a silly Gryffindor crisis.

Severus was upset - _ahem_ - enraged to realise that almost no-one was cowering in fear. They were all mesmerised by a confrontation at the bottom of the staircase between a squat pink figure (Dolores) and a dark messy-haired student (Potter). Severus was suddenly inexplicably furious. After all the time and effort he had wasted on the boy – after _Lily_ – and this toad-woman thought she was above all that?

Severus drew his wand with a snarl and moved towards the gathering, only to freeze as the squat pink figure screamed _Crucio!_ Severus jolted into action, slashing his wand in an odd twirling motion; Severus forced Umbridge into a coma – one of the only effective ways of stopping a Dark spell in mid-curse (seldom used as few people could properly implement one without killing either themselves or the curser). The sea of students parted before him now, many staring open-mouthed in shock – Severus sneered at such a plebeian display.

"Potter, the Headmaster is on his way – you will go with him as soon as he arrives. Draco, I will see you in my quarters immediately." It had not escaped Severus' watchful eyes – Draco was in a decidedly odd frame of mind. He turned back to the waiting crowd of students – and scowled upon realising they were interspersed with members of the teaching staff. "All students and teachers will go to class immediately," Severus drawled, not needing to raise his voice in volume, as he was well-practised in pitching his voice at the exact right tone to echo and increase fear in those who had displeased him.

As the Entrance Hall quickly emptied, Severus turned to the 'Inquisitorial Squad'. "You are now released from all duties that woman placed upon you – she will be dealt with summarily. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, you will also return to your dormitories; I am certain Mr Potter will regale you with the full story of his," Severus paused, sneering in disgust at the classic Gryffindor foolishness, "_heroics_ when he has finished his meeting with the Headmaster."

Severus turned his back on them, effectively dismissing them as he conjured ropes to bind the fallen with – of course, having placed her in a coma he knew she would not waken unless Severus allowed it. The vindictive pleasure he felt in tightening those ropes went some way to appease his rage at the former Headmistress. He faced The Boy-Who-Required-Saving and his beloved godson again, pleased to note the Entrance Hall was now completely empty. Severus regarded the pair before him in silence for several long minutes, pleased when Potter squirmed and Draco used his expressionless mask to disguise what would have undoubtedly been some serious squirming.

He was rudely interrupted by a brilliant burnished gold flame appearing in the centre of the Entrance Hall. It swirled in the air, before expanding as Albus Dumbledore's form grew from he centre, aided by his phoenix Fawkes. The newly reinstated Hweadmaster strode forward, murmering quietly to the ridiculously (in Severus' humble opinion) named Fawkes who disappeared in another burst of flame.

"I have asked Fawkes to find Minerva who will handle the Ministry and Governors. I will take Harry and Dolores now, if you will send up one of your potions to my office?" Albus regarded Severus solemnly, a wealth of words passing between them unspoken. Albus accepted his part in the torture placed upon his students (most notebly Harry), and reassured Severus that he would fix everything. Severus accepted his apology from all that the school had endured; he also expressed his fear was etched to deeply to completely forgive though. With a curt nod, Severus swirled his robes and strode off to the dungeons, Draco following close behind.

Albus had conjured a stretcher for the former Headmistress, and was now striding through the corridors to his office. Although Harry had not wished to lie down, Albus knew just how little control he would have over his limbs after the torture he had been submitted to, and refused to put the boy through any more misery. Albus had promised Harry that no-one would see their odd group - most students and teachers were back in their classes anyway.

Albus floated Dolores before them, tied to her spartan hospital stretcher by the ropes Severus had bound her in. Harry floated alongside Albus, in one of his favourite squishy purple with gold trim armchairs: Albus was grateful of the silence - he required the time to collect his thoughts - it was long past time to tell Harry the whole truth.

As they entered his office, he sent Dolores to the corner near his phoenix companion's perch - Fawkes was was waiting for them on his desk, a potion bottle clasped tightly in his claws. Harry's chair came to a gentle stop next to his desk. Albus conjured another squishy armchair beside Harry's before taking the potion from Fawkes. "Drink this Harry, it is of Professor Snape's own invention, created especially for victims of the Cruciatus Curse." Harry glared at it suspiciously a moment, before gulping it down as quickly as possible. He shuddered breifly, before relaxing as the potion began to work. Albus was pleased to see the return of a spark to Harry's emerald eyes, even though he remained unusually quiet.

"It is past time for this talk Harry - I do not expect you to forgive me for my past behaviour, but I am hoping you will listen and attempt understanding." Albus paused, as Harry rushed to assure him that he was not upset at Albus. "Please wait Harry, until you know everything; or as much as I can share with you."

"There is no proper place for me to begin, yet I believe my childhood will be most appropiate. I was eldest; my younger brother Aberforth and I doted on our little sister Ariana - but it all changed when the Fire Nation attacked..

**A/N: LOL jokes, I just couldn't resist - ignore me ...**

It all changed when three muggle boys, saw her perfoming accidental magic. They were frightened and angry - they attacked her Harry. My brother, my parents - we were too late to save her. Her mind was damaged Harry, and that was the beginning of the end for my family.

**A/N: Wow, reading back trhough my basic plotline, Severus was barely involved - I cannot believe how much it changed without my consiously realising! Pretty please review, especially if you have something you want me to include.**


	4. Chapter 4

Following: Borealis1, .56, LunaLovegood'sBestFriend, such-a-cruel-contradiction, xchanierulzx, Dinah1997, Eliza1314

Favouriting: .56, Dinah1997

**A/N: Honestly, you guys, I'm one very sad writer. Not one person has reviewed my last two chapters! Not even one teeny-tiny review … why? I keep thinking it's 'cause my writing sucks so bad, but then I keep getting notifications of people following my fic – so why no reviews? Will bribery help? Hmmm….**

**In Dumbledore's office …**

Albus sighed heavily. Speaking of Ariana's mental breakdown and subsequent death brought to the fore all the pain, anger, guilt and despair he felt. "My father attacked the muggle boys, and was sent to Azkaban – my mother immediately moved us to the quiet village of Godric's Hollow." Harry twitched involuntarily, recognising the place of his birth, as well as his House's Founder, even as he was mesmerised by Albus's story.

"My father must not have said why he did what he did, as no-one ever came looking for Ariana. We isolated ourselves from everyone, except a reclusive author, who lived in the house beside ours – you may know her as Bathilda Bagshot, author of 'Hogwarts: A History'. It may seem cruel to have hidden Ariana away, but had the authorities found her, they would have locked her away in St Mungos for 'Her Safety' – to be honest Harry; Ariana was only a danger to herself. She had little control over her magic, and locked herself inside her mind. We spent all our time with her, my mother had been a mediwizard, and Ariana loved her brothers."

Albus took a deep breath before continuing. "Shortly before the holidays ended for Hogwarts, Ariana laughed, the first time before the incident. We held onto the hope that when the time came, she would be able to study at Hogwarts as well – something that would never have happened if she had been put in St Mungos. Incidentally, this was my last year of Hogwarts."

"My brother and I had always been clever, especially with Transfigurations. He had never really aspired to achieve, yet I … I wanted to change the world Harry. So when the year ended, and my brother and I went home, I was very happy to see Ariana and my mother, especially when my mother announced that Ariana would be attending Hogwarts in the autumn – yet I was already making my own plans for the future. Travel, reforms, a position at the Ministry … the world was at my feet."

"That same summer, Bathilda had her nephew, Gellert Grindelwald to stay with her. We became instant companions. We spent hours discussing our futures – he was just as ambitious as I was, but more willing to go to the extreme. After what those muggle boys had done to my sister, I saw his point – we were high on youth and power Harry. Aberforth did not like Gellert and we had many arguments. One day, Gellert walked in just as we were arguing with each other – I regret many things Harry, but none more so than that day. We had always been careful to never raise our voices, for fear of upsetting Ariana. Gellert had no such qualms. Aberforth and Gellert said all kinds of things that day, Gellert had gone to Durmstrang, and Aberforth spoke his disdain of the school. Gellert pulled out his wand; dark curses were second nature to him – and-and- I tried to intervene- we never even heard the door open. We were shouting curses at each other, and I heard Ariana scream. And when the smoke cleared she and my mother were lying on the floor, so still."

Albus shuddered, tears trickling done his wrinkled face … so many years had passed, and yet the pain was so fresh … "Aberforth never forgave me. If I had only given Gellert and the promise of power up, the fight might never have occurred. Because of that, I have never held a position of power – it is not for me."

Harry interrupted, seething. This was the reason why Dumbledore had never embraced power? "Professor, I don't pretend to understand what it was like, losing your family like that – but that's stupid. You are the best Headmaster I've ever had, and-and that is _power_ and if you don't straighten up and do your job properly, then you might as well hand me over to the Dark Lord right this instant. You're the Chief of those wizards in the court, and you can speak with mermaids and centaurs because they respect you, and that is _power_ and you know you were wrong to want the power Gellert wanted, and now it's time to move on Professor, because life is too important to waste."

Harry realised that he was shouting, and promptly sat back down. Albus stared at Harry for a moment, speechless before offering a watery smile. "Your right Harry and it is time I righted some wrongs."

**Meanwhile, in the Dungeons …**

Severus stared down at his godson, who squirmed in his seat. "I know I have taught you better than this. NEVER get involved. NEVER allow your feelings to influence your actions. And above all, stay AWAY from Potter-spawn.

Draco shuddered involuntarily, as the memory of Potter's fierce face as he had faced down their former Headmistress flitted through his mind. Draco was astounded – what was wrong with his body? If it continued to betray him … well Draco was not quite sure what he would do, but it involved telling his father. Potter had looked like an avenging hero from the stories his mother used to tell him – Draco had always been fascinated by those stories, as just the memory of Potter's courage sent a tendril of heart curling through him ….

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP

Severus scowled most impressively. Draco was clearly veering most dangerously from the path Lucius had set up for him. Severus did not relish the task ahead of him, but he supposed it would have to happen one day. "Draco, it is clear to me that you are attracted to Potter. This does not bode well, considering the closeness to your 17th birthday and your Veela heritage. However, you do have a choice. You will close your gaping mouth, and consider whether you would like to leave the Dark Lord's side – which will incidentally lose the coming war, if I have anything to say about it – and choose Potter.

**A/N: REVIEW OFFER!**

**For every review offering feedback, I will type up another chapter immediately – I have the NEXT THREE CHAPTERS WRITTEN! Also, for every review that offers feedback, you may choose an OC character to be written in, or a scene of your choice.**

**Next Chapter: Harry's Holidays and Draco's Choice**


	5. Chapter 5

Following: vivekgk3, SilverLune, 0xPYROx0

Favouriting: dupond48, Fa07, Chihiro Sen Nushi

**Sorry** to zoe…shepherd…56 Thanks for favouriting and following!

**A/N: Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you so much **vampire5596** and **Accalia Silvermoon**! I dedicate the next three chapters solely to you two!**

**Vampire5596: That's okay, it's just nice to know that someone is still reading this! Reviews are just so real, person-to-person contact, you know? I re-wrote that chapter three times and it still sucked! I just had no inspiration – I hope I've improved with these next three chapters!**

**Note: Do you have an OC character or scene you would like me to include?**

**Accalia Silvermoon: Thank-you so much for reviewing, not once but TWICE! I hope Remus and Sirius' reactions are what you hoped for!**

**Note: Do you have an OC character or scene you would like me to include?**

**I'm so so sorry for taking so long with these uploads, I rewrote parts of them, so I hope yall like it!**

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP

Harry opened the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place only to be engulfed in a shrieking mass of curly brown hair. Harry wheezed through the constricting arms banded about his chest, attempting to tell his _dear_ friend Hermione that _yes _he was okay, if she would just ease up a _tiny_ bit and let some air into his much crushed lungs.

Behind Harry Sirius cleared his throat loudly. "We know you missed him 'Mione, but do you mind if Remus and I have a moment with Harry?" Hermione abruptly let go of Harry with a sheepish smile. "Oh sorry Harry, I'll just go let Molly know you will be along shortly, everyone's so happy your finally here!"

Remus and Sirius ushered Harry into a room just off the hallway. Harry was surprised to realise that he had yet to hear from Mrs Black. "Err, Sirius, why isn't your mum screaming at us by now?" Sirius offered Harry a sheepish grin of his own. "She didn't approve of Remus, I showed her, didn't I Remmy?" Remus sighed exasperatedly.

"I wanted to break it to Harry gently, Sirius, not just lump it all on him at once!" Harry quickly interrupted before his beloved godfather and honorary-godfather's argument escalated. "Break what to me?" Sirius and Remus glanced at each other before turning to Harry. "I know we have already told you so much about our history with your father Harry, but there was one major _detail_ we have so far neglected to tell you." "What Remmy means is that this detail isn't _appropriate_ for younger ears." Remus glared at Sirius, knowing exactly how mocking he could be. "You see Harry, although Sirius was quite the womaniser, once he realised what women _are_ that only lasted for his fifth year. He quickly realised that although James knew exactly who he loved, Sirius did not love any of his _numerous_ girlfriends." Sirius strutted around the room for a moment, finally pleased with the topic.

"And not one of them dumped me! I always convinced them to a _mutual parting_ as Remmy put it, 'cause that's the gentlemanly thing to do!" Harry rolled his eyes his eyes at Remus, while Remus smiled fondly at Sirius. "The point here Harry is that … how do I put this – " Sirius interrupted with a gleeful smile. "I'm gay for Remmy Harry!" Harry choked on air. "You're what?!" Remus eyed him worriedly. "I know this is a lot to take in Harry, but liking other men is a perfectly normal behaviour – " Harry interrupted, his face now beet-red and _not_ just from the lack of air. "It's okay, Remus I understand. I just didn't expect it, you know?" Sirius heaved a sigh of relief. "So you're okay with it?" "What? Yeah, yeah of course, in fact it's perfect! You guys are like real parents now!" Remus glanced nervously at the door. "Speaking of parental figures, we better talk quickly before Molly comes looking for us." "Err, yeah good idea Remmy! What else was urgent again?" Remus rolled his eyes at Harry now.

"Inheritances Siri!" "Oh yeah, I remember now! Harry, beware, any day now you might turn into a creature and want to mate with someone. But don't worry! We think most of your friends will too!" Harry's mouth gaped open in shock. "Err, what?!"

Remus growled impatiently. "Sirius we discussed this! Harry there is no need to panic. Albus has been researching and believes that in the next few years many magical teenagers of your age will receive what is known commonly as an 'Inheritance'. For most students this will simply enable them to find their 'mate' who is essentially the other half of their soul. Some will experience an increase in their magical strength, or yes, _magical creature_ attributes. I'm sure Hermione will explain all the history and theory behind this later for you though, as we must also warn you of unexpected guests."

Sirius interjected, a sorrowful look on his face. "_Malfoy's _Harry. They have overrun us! We must drive them out!" Remus clamped his palm over Sirius' face, attempting to muffle what was surely a yodel or battle cry. "Sirius! We discussed this! Oh, did you just _lick_ me?" Sirius cocked his eyebrow at Remus who promptly leaped away. "Not in front of Harry, Siri!" "Umm, yeah, that would be preferable. Not that I mind terribly, you guys are _cute_ as I'm sure Lavender and Parvati would giggle, but your joking right? This is just a joke about Malfoy? I can handle everything else, but why would he be _here?_"

Remus looked troubled. "Another detail we have failed to mention to you Harry, is that Severus has a mate too." Harry was revolted; Snape with another _person_? "Incidentally, that is part of the reason why Severus became spy for us. Regulus, Sirius' little brother, was of the same _inclination_ as the rest of Sirius' family, but went missing on a mission for Voldemort. Severus suspected foul play, and while you were at the Dursley's Albus and he found a major clue. I'm afraid I can't tell you about it now, Albus wants to tell you personally. But this clue points to the fact that Voldemort was _definitely_ involved in Regulus' disappearance, and the Malfoy's have defected in loyalty to Severus. This means that Draco has to stay here for the holidays, where his Aunt Bellatrix can't access him – and you must NOT fight, or Molly will have your heads on pikes."

Harry scowled ferociously before stomping out of the room. Sirius smiled fondly. "I missed him Remmy." Remus nodded. "I did too Siri."

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP

**A/N: Hope yall liked this fluff! I'll post the next to chapters as soon as the internet lets me!**

**REVIEW OFFER STILL STANDS**


	6. Chapter 6

Following: dela1,xxcatxx1324, Fringie7, simple-memories, mimikopi

Favouriting: lucky15371, Silvereyes11

Following ME: dela1

**Buford12: Aww thank-you so much! You have literally made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Would you like me to include an OC character or scene?**

**AccaliaSilvermoon: They so are – I love reviews! I would love you forever if you did that! Do you have an OC character or scene you want me to include?**

**AstrisDreams: Thanks for your review. In the warnings of the first chapter I stated that I write these chapters by hand and edit whilst typing them up. This means I miss a lot of silly punctuation and spelling mistakes. I'm really trying to work on my plotline and story flow at the moment – have you** **noticed anything I can fix there? Your character will make an appearance in the next few chapters J**

DMHP DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Harry stormed across the hall, down the short steps to open the kitchen door with a flourish. There he paused, mouth hanging open in astonishment. Harry came to the sudden realisation that his mouth often seemed to be gaping wide and promptly shut it. Harry did feel he could be excused just this once, however. He had expected to find Mrs Weasley and Hermione, with the former most likely preparing dinner, and he had hoped Ron would be in the kitchen too. In reality, the whole Weasley family (barring Percy and Charlie of course) were gathered, as well as Tonks, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore and in the corner, trying to pretend he was not there at all, Harry could see Draco Malfoy, his nemesis.

Harry couldn't be upset at his presence for long though, as he was quickly surrounded by his family. "Harry, we weren't sure if you'd survive the Dursleys -" Fred slapped his back before being shoved aside by George, "but it's always great to see you mate!" Ron pushed past his laughing brothers to hug Harry. "Harry! Why didn't you tell me you were coming over so soon?" Harry opened his mouth to reply, only to be hugged by Mrs Weasley.

"Oh Harry, we're so glad you're here," Mrs Weasley sniffed. "It's great to see you too, Mrs Weasley," Harry whispered back. Mrs Weasley gave Harry a watery smile, before busting back to the oven. Mr Weasley patted Harry on the back. "Don't worry about it Harry," Harry turned his worried gaze to Bill and Mr Weasley. "I'm sure Ron will fill you in later."

Harry took his place at the dinner table, and gazed around at his family (barring Malfoy of course), still overwhelmed at seeing them all at once. He knew they weren't actually all here for him, The Weasley's had practically moved in with Sirius and Remus now that Voldemort was so dangerous, as had Tonks. Mad-Eye Moody had come to speak to Dumbledore; Harry wasn't sure what about yet. Harry was rudely interrupted in his thoughts by a violent shove sideways.

"Move Potter, that's my seat." Harry scowled at Malfoy, unable to believe that this was actually happening. "Do you have to Malfoy? Can't we just ignore each other for the holidays?" Malfoy sneered back at him. "I would, Potter, but you were sitting in my seat. If it isn't bad enough that the ancient Black house has been tainted by your filthy-" Harry blinked, surprised that Malfoy had actually stopped the vitriol seeping from his mouth. Then he realised that his wand was jammed underneath Malfoy's chin, forcing him to be quiet.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley was shocked. She knew Draco had been unhappy, but there was no excuse for such rudeness. Yet the way instant violence which Harry had reacted with was not right either. "Such behaviour is appalling. We are all on the same side now, and we must learn to work together. Malfoy rolled his eyes sideways incredulously as Harry snorted in disbelief. Mrs Weasley planted her hands on her hips firmly. Harry winced, knowing whatever was coming would NOT be fun.

"This next year is going to be the most difficult one you are likely to experience, _ever_. If you don't learn to get along in the next few weeks, we _may not win_. It is _essential_ that you learn to get along, for you both will be heavily targeted by You-Know-Who's forces. As such, you will share a bedroom. Fighting will _not_ be tolerated, insults, are _not_ to be used, and above all you _will_ become friends, at the very least." Mrs Weasley huffed in anger, before turning back to the stove, already ladling the food within for serving. A stunned silence met her words, interrupted by a slow clapping.

"FANTABULOUS, Harry and Malfoy are now officially a part of the Weasley Clan!" Fred and George shouted excitedly.

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP

Sirius was distracted again. Remus had the loveliest hazel-blue eyes he had _ever_ seen, and although he knew Mrs Weasley was angry at Harry and Draco, he just couldn't bring himself to listen to their punishment. It was _so_ much nicer to just gaze into Remmy's eyes … Sirius was rudely interrupted in his daydreaming by Albus clearing his throat.

"First of all, I would like to extend my apologies to all of you hear. A bright young man recently informed me that most of my most grievous mistakes have been caused by my fear of _making_ such mistakes, and I would like to raise a toast to Harry." Silence resounded through the room, as everyone contemplated this news.

"Second of all, I would like to explain to you what information I have gathered on Tom Riddle – it is the deepest and darkest of secrets. _Horcruxes_. Arthur and Sirius gasped, while Remus and Draco looked sick. Mad-eye scowled even more, but the rest of the family seemed confused. "What I am about to tell you is one of the greatest and most terrible secrets. When I realised this was what Tom was after, I destroyed all the information I could find. However it was too late."

Albus paused to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Horcruxes are made by the darkest magic, created when a witch or wizard performs magic that is literally _soul-splitting_. This is usually murder, and a witch or wizard may use dark magic to capture a part of their soul and leave it outside of their body essentially making them 'immortal'. To do something like that to oneself is … reprehensible. If a witch or wizard ever goes to the extreme of creating a horcrux, they usually only make one – the most has been two. I have recently acquired a memory however, which implies Tom may have made six."

The silence in the room was oppressive. To think of creating not one, but _six_ horcruxes? Albus continued "I have of course, thoroughly researched how to find and destroy horcruxes, which is what we will have to do if we ever want to finally destroy the being that calls himself Voldemort. The final thing I wished to tell you, was that I am finally to write one of my greatest wrongs."

Albus turned for the door, and Sirius sensed he did not want to linger. "I have arranged for a public hearing for Sirius, with the proper evidence to ensure that you not only go free, but that you also are given reparations for all that you have suffered." Sirius was stunned. He could finally be free, he could openly live with Remmy and Harry and – Sirius noticed Albus was gazing right at him.

"As part of my own reparations, I have also organised the best publicity lawyer, Monique Simmons.

**A/N: Okay, so I know I come across as a kind of review-whore, but I seriously love reviews! Anything you lovelies can tell me that you think I can improve on, or include, or if you just want to say hi! Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the fact that so many of you have followed and favourite the fic (and me!) but I'm writing a novel at the mo, and I really want to improve on my story writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Following: bkcgirl, jessica-x3-malfoy, fanofstorys

Favouriting: jessica-x3-malfoy, India Sinclair

**dela1: I'm glad you think so, and here you are! Would you like an OC character or scene included of your choice?**

**Accalia Silvermoon: At first I was like - Whoah, of all the things you could request, how on earth am I supposed to include that in my plotline? - but now I have it! It won't happen for a few chapters though, because I know the perfect way to incorporate it - ****_Horcruxes_****. MWHAHAHAHA**

**fanofstorys: Thank-you for reviewing! I'm glad you think so - I try! I hope I've covered Sirius' real feelings properly here! Do you have an OC character or particular scene you want me to include?**

**A/N: And here is the seventh chapter! I know, I can't believe I have seriously updated it for you lovelies already! Enjoy!**

Harry sat next to Ron in his new bedroom with a sigh. He still couldn't believe Molly was going to make him share with _Malfoy_ the ferrety-git. Harry looked over to his best friends to see Ron shaking his head in sorrow at him, clearly disbelieving of his new room-mate as well. Hermione on the other hand ... Hermione had a curious glint in her eye and was looking at him as if she were sizing him up.

"What is it 'Mione?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione shook her head slightly, before beaming at him. "I'm just glad you're here Harry! And don't worry about Malfoy; just ignore him if he's nasty, but if the situation presents itself I honestly think you really _should_ at least _try_ to make friends with him. He seems awful lonely here, ever since his family and Professor Snape dropped him off the second day of the holidays." Ron opened his mouth, clearly about to complain about Malfoy some more, but Harry wanted answers. Being stuck with the Dursleys in a non-magical environment seriously sucked!

"Please just tell what the hell is going on! Sirius and Remus said that we would all turn into magical creatures, and apparently Snape's in love with my godfather's little brother and now Sirius might be free and now we know how to kill Voldemort but it's going to be so tricky and -" Harry's panicky speech was interrupted by Ron grabbing his trembling shoulder.

"Harry! Harry, calm down mate, it's not as bad as it sounds! The creature thing is pretty easy to explain, honestly. It all comes down to purebloods, you see. Thousands of years ago, witches and wizards used to regularly, err, _interbreed_ with magical creatures, believing it made your blood more pure. This is from the idea that magic, and therefore magical creatures are made of _pure_ magic. Over the years, witches and wizards forgot there original meaning of pure, and slowly drew away from the magical creature clans. Some we are still closely allied with, like the Veela, others, like Goblins, not so much. Most witches and wizards these days go their whole lives without it being an issue, but others can feel the effects of their heritage more strongly. It really depends on what magical creature you are descended from, as well as how long ago - the Malfoys were still interbreeding with Veela only last century, which is why they look-" Ron waved his hand vaguely. Harry became aware that his mouth was hanging open again, and promptly closed it. He was relieved to see Hermione looked a little shocked at how knowledgeable Ron was as well.

"Ron that was amazing! How did you know all that?" Hermione asked. Ron looked a little disgruntled. "I _do_ listen in class you know, at east when it's interesting! And mum told us all about creatures when we were little, they were one of Ginny's favourite stories. I can't remember exactly how it went, but one of our ancestors was a river spirit - on both the Prewett and Weasley side. It's pretty common actually to have an elemental in your family. Now it really just means we bond for life with our partners - we have something like an instinct for choosing our soul mate. We also prefer to live near water - which is why the Burrow is next to a river."

Hermione gazed wonderingly at Ron a moment, before turning back to Harry. "Professor Dumbledore thinks that because of Voldemort, a lot more teenagers will partially transform. For Ron, he may actually have some power over water, as well as feel safer when submerged. It has been recorded that in times of high stress, the Creature Inheritances rate increases drastically. There is really nothing to worry about Harry, Sirius and Remus don't remember your dad ever mentioning a past ancestor which means it will affect you very little. Of course you could still be a mate to someone who has gone through an inheritance - anything could happen there. The main thing is to be ready for anything this year, as everyone will be _very_ hormonal."

A knock at the door interrupted Hermione's next words. Sirius' voice came through, "Sorry to interrupt, can I borrow Harry for a moment?" Harry grinned ruefully. "It seems we will have to finish tomorrow, thanks guys, I was really worried for a moment there."

DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP

Sirius hugged his favourite godson. "We're really happy you're here Harry, I hope you know me and Remus think of you as ours." Harry hugged Sirius back. "I know Sirius, I missed you so much too." Sirius gazed at Harry in silence for a moment, before clearing his throat nervously.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something in particular. I know I'll never be as good as parents as James and Lily, sometimes I forget I'm not in Azkaban anymore and I was never particular responsible anyway. But ... but Me and Remmy, we would - we would love to adopt you formally, if you wanted Harry."

Harry stared back, astonished. He just barely remembered to tighten his jaw in order to stop it falling open again. "You-you mean it? You and Remus-you actually want _me_?" Sirius grinned and looped an arm around Harry's neck, ruffling his hair. " 'Course we do - Harry, what's that on your hand?" Sirius tone of voice sounded odd, instantly putting Harry on edge. What could possibly be wrong?

He glanced down, and saw the edge of his _I must not tell lies_ scar. "Oh it's nothing." Sirius growled quietly. "It is clearly not nothing Harry, it looks like a scar, and it definitely wasn't there last holidays." Sirius grasped Harry hand, turning it towards him. Harry tried to twist it away, a bad feeling growing in him. "It's nothing Sirius honestly! It's been dealt with I swear."

"_What_ has been dealt with, pup?" Sirius saw the scar at last and grew still in horrified silence. "Oh, _Harry_ ... _who did this?_" Harry often forgot that Sirius' animagus form could represent something other than playful and loyal. This Sirius now was all guard dog. "It was Umbridge, in her detentions, but Sirius, it's no big deal. And Snape put her in a coma, so she can't hurt anyone now." Harry looked earnestly at Sirius, wanting him to understand that Harry just wanted to move on. Sirius' deep scowl turned thoughtful. "Snape hmmm ... I'll leave it alone for now, if you get Remmy to have a look at it." Harry scowled momentarily before grinning. "Deal - as long as you convince Remmy to let me room with Ron again." Sirius frowned in confusion. "Who are you rooming with now?"

"That unfortunate duty falls to me, dear cousin," the drawling voice came from the open doorway. Harry and Sirius both turned so quickly they nearly fell over. Malfoy's lips stretched into a sneer. "As touching as this _reunion_ is, you may wish to consider that you have have the hearing tomorrow, and the Ministry will _not_ go easy on you - your situation has the possiblility of becoming one of the greatest embarrassments in the history of the Ministry." Sirius scrambled out of the room, calling over his shoulder to Harry "Chat soon, godson of mine - Remmy, where are you my love?!"

Malfoy snorted at his lovesick cousin. "And to think, he is a _Black_." Harry scowled, quickly remembering his annoyance at the pointy blonde git. "You just keep your mouth shout Malfoy, and we'll get along fine." Malfoy scowled back "Whatever Potter."

**A/N: Don't forget to review! The review offer still stands - next chapter we meet Monique, AstrisDreams OC character.**


End file.
